The Proposal
by Lawral
Summary: Tim has an anniversary gift for Abby.


The Proposal

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee/Abby

Rating: FR13

Summary: Tim has an anniversary gift for Abby.

Note: Hangman prize for McabbyforeverAli

McGee got out of his car and ran toward the building in front of him. The light drizzle had only just started to fall on his drive to her house. He wasn't about to let it ruin their night. So maybe they'd go to dinner and not walk around in the night air. There were always other things they could do after dinner. He was nervous about this date. They'd been dating exclusively for nine months now and he had the perfect gift for her.

He approached her door, his palms getting sweaty again as he thought of the many ways she's say no, that it was too soon. He was ready and he knew it. Although it was up to her now and her answer was working on the last inch of sanity.

"Timmy," She said after opening the door.

She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her feet off the floor causing him to stumble slightly before balancing them both and holding her up briefly before she stood again and walked back into her apartment. Tim followed and closed the door.

Tim always found it amusing when he entered Abby's home. It fit her many personalities; the bedroom was the dark, gothic style complete with black coffin. The remainder of the house was cheerful and calm. The colors were more the ones you would find in a girly young adult's apartment. Whites, red, and pinks gave the domicile an unsuspected feel once you saw the almost black bedroom.

Abby had returned from her bedroom, throwing a tube of black lipstick into her small, black purse. She smiled sweetly as she picked up her keys and kissed him in passing. She picked up her cell from the kitchen counter and then took his offered arm.

"So, where are we going, Timmy?"

Tim locked her door as he led her out of her home. He smiled as she tried over and over to get him to tell her where they were going. She was practically bouncing with excitement

"Calm down, Abs. There's this new Italian place in Old Town. I thought we could try it and gloat afterwards to Tony." Tim smiled.

Abby laughed but punched him slightly in the arm. "Don't be so hard on him."

"Why not? He gives me more grief than all the bullies I had growing up." Tim said, glancing toward her as they made their way outside. "Besides, Tony has told me that he has dates lined up at this place all weekend."

Abby laughed and gave him another peck on the cheek as he held the door open for her. Chivalry wasn't dead when it came to Timothy McGee. He loved Abby and he was willing to do everything possible to make sure she knew that.

She settled into the passenger seat, checking herself in the tiny mirror on the visor, as Tim ran around to join her inside the soon to be warm environment of his Porsche.

The drive to the restaurant was a nice ride with pleasant conversation. Tim was desperately trying to keep his mind from focusing on her possible rejection to the question he had for her. He reached his hand over to hold hers as he drove and she gazed at him with a smile.

Twenty minutes later they sat across from each other in a quiet, romantic setting of the small restaurant. She smiled as the other couples ate quietly around them and she settled into the seat to begin looking at the menu for something that looked good. Finally they eat ordered the house specialty and a bottle of white wine.

Before their food had even arrived, Abby had moved her seat around so that she was closer to McGee. Tim sat with her left hand in his and her right hand lying suggestively on his thigh. As they ate their meal, Abby's hand traveled slowly along his thigh and she smiled at him innocently as he'd look around them, clearing his throat.

"Heh, Abs."

"Yes, Timmy?" She smiled.

He shifted slightly but she returned her hand to his thigh after he settled again. She loved watching him fidget. He leaned over to kiss her quickly, as he placed his hand on top of hers and lifted it to the table.

"We should wait until we get back to the apartment." He whispered to her.

Abby pushed her almost empty plate back and finished off her glass of wine. Tim smiled at her; they were almost done with dinner anyhow but he had one more thing planned before the retired to one of their apartments.

"Actually, I have a gift for you."

Abby perked up and smiled. She really was beautiful when she was excited about something and Abby loved surprises. He could see the anticipation in her eyes as she waited for him to continue. McGee's nervousness returned as his shaking hands reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small black box. Abby's eyes grew wide as her hands cradled the small box.

"Aw, Timmy." She said softly.

"Open it." Tim said, nervously.

Abby opened the box and smiled. "Is this…?"

"Will you?" McGee asked, holding his breath.

"Timmy," Abby slung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course, I will."

Tim let out his breath and kissed her again before climbing to his feet, dropping cash on the table and offering her his hand once more. Abby looked down to the box, picked up the small silver key and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to our apartment. I can't wait to tell Jethro that Mommy is coming home."

McGee smiled; perhaps on their next anniversary he'd surprise her with a ring.


End file.
